


Kids

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega!John, Omegalock, Parentlock, lots of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have many kids. How are they holding up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

"Hamish! Hamish, get over here-" John tried to grab him but the small boy just seemed to get out of his grip, giggling, before he hid behind his father, Sherlock Watson. 

“What’s all the noise? You got me out of my mind palace.” Sherlock said, looking around, it obvious that neither of the Watson’s had slept in quite a while. Sherlock moved closer, wrapping his arms around him, and leaning on John making him squeak. “Sherlock! I already have all this new weight in my stomach, do I really need yours as well?” John teased and Sherlock stood up properly, his arms still around him, feeling John’s baby bump. 

"How are our pups today?" Sherlock asked, pressing a kiss behind John’s ear and John gave a tired sigh. "Very active. Wouldn’t let me sleep." John said, turning to give his husband a sweet kiss. 

"Are the rest of the kids back from visiting the Yard? I thought you were going to be with them the entire day." John said slightly worriedly.

"Relax John. They’re with Gavin-"

"-Greg-"

"Whatever. And it’s perfectly safe. They aren’t even going to a crime scene he’s only showing them around. Although I think with older age Sally hates me less. At least she has stopped completely glaring, and has stopped with the sex jokes, at least in front of the children-"

"As she should. They aren’t ready for that talk."

"Why? It’s only nature. Sex relieves pressure, lowers blood pressure, lowers heart attack risk and-"

"Sherlock! We’ve already spoken about this. We’re not going to tell them about everything until they’re at least fourteen. Maybe fifteen. Well they’re probably not going to be dating until sixteen or seventeen-"

"John, you won’t be able to stop them. I’m sure they could hide it from you, I mean they are /my/ children-"

"/Ours./-"

"Mmhm. Oh, there’s the doorbell!" Sherlock moved down the stairs, passing by Mrs. Hudson, opening the door. "Melody, Jesse, Oliver, Louis, Al, Brodie, Troy, Henry, Rob, William. Alright, that’s everyone." John counted, letting them inside with a warm smile on his face, hugging little Melody, the youngest and only girl. "Everyone have fun at the yard?" John asked, looking at his children. 

"Greg gave us a huge tour and gave us ice cream!" Melody said excitedly and John smiled warmly. "Oh did he? I can see the evidence all over your face and hands." John chuckled, picking her up. "Let’s get you cleaned up-" "-Evidence like Daddy uses to catch the bad guys?" Melody interrupted and John chuckled. "Yes, that evidence."


End file.
